


and i wanna fight, but i can't contend

by dykerey



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, brief mentions of violence, my take on "hey raven i'd pick you first", set during 1x13: we are grounders part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykerey/pseuds/dykerey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Raven,” Clarke says, finally breaking the quiet. Her voice is soft but jagged, rough on the edges. “I’d pick you first.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i wanna fight, but i can't contend

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN. princess mechanic is the best. lindsey morgan agrees with me so i win
> 
> ANYWAYS thank u for clicking on this i hope u enjoy!!! this scene is one of my favorites in the whole series and i think about it pretty much daily.
> 
> i might expand on this but lol no promises
> 
> dialogue & characters do Not Belong to me !! find me on tumblr @ 009dog i reblog feminism and the raven cycle
> 
> title from "can't pretend" by tom odell, which was in 1x02

Everywhere on Raven hurts like a  _ bitch _ . Her legs and back and stomach and basically all parts of her body scream in agony, and the bullet lodged in her back isn’t really helping things. She feels so fucking useless; she should be down below fixing the problem, not trying to guide Clarke through it. Her voice is thin and weak, and it only frustrates her further. “Do you see it or don’t you?” She demands, a bead of sweat making its way down her forehead.

 

“No,” Clarke yells back, sounding just as annoyed as Raven feels. “It’s a mess down here.” Raven huffs out a sigh, her hands moving fast to complete what she’s been working on for what feels like forever.

 

“It’ll be orange. Look harder! You have to find the wire that connects the manual override to the electromagnet. It's not rocket science.” She calls, sparing a glance down at the hole next to her, where Clarke currently resides. For someone so smart, she sure can be pretty dumb sometimes. Everyone has their moments, though, Raven guesses.

 

“It is rocket science, actually,” Clarke says, and Raven holds back a snort. She can already feel the jealousy and bile, twisting like a snake through her veins. Clarke is perfect; she’s pretty, smart, serious, and she even has a funny side. She’s nice, a good decision maker, and she has steady hands. She and Finn are perfect for each other, really. How did Raven even stand a chance with someone like her prancing around the Ark?

 

Raven tries so, so hard not to be bitter when she opens her mouth next, but it seems her brain has betrayed her yet again and she’s probably tragically offended a potential friend. She kind of needs those. "Guess we finally found something you're not good at.”

 

Clarke doesn’t respond, so she goes on, acid lacing her tone: “I used to be picked first for everything--Earth skills, zero-g mech course… First--every time. So how the hell did I end up here?" Raven’s frustration is a real, palpable thing; it wears her down to the bone some days. It doesn’t help that her boyfriend cheated on her with the girl she’s entrusting the lives of all the 100 to. 

 

The dropship stays almost uncomfortable silent for a few minutes. Raven feels her jealousy and anger slowly melt away with each passing second. It’s not Clarke that her negative feelings should be directed to, anyways--if anything, it should be Finn. After all, he’s the one who cheated on her. Clarke had no idea. Regardless, she’s hurt and upset and in pain and damn it, she deserves to be mad. Murphy fucking  _ shot her in the spine _ . 

 

“Hey, Raven,” Clarke says, finally breaking the quiet. Her voice is soft but jagged, rough on the edges. “I’d pick you first.”

 

Raven’s breath hitches for a second, and she almost swears her heart skips a beat. She thinks that maybe, in another life, one without Finn and cheating and death, she and Clarke would’ve been good together. But that’s there, and this is here, and so Raven manages to recover with a quick, “Of course you would. I’m awesome.”

 

Clarke laughs, and Raven’s heart skips a beat again, and then she thinks:  _ maybe we could happen in this life, too. _


End file.
